Sexy Back Sequal
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Sexy Back sequal contest entry. The original is by FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut. The song is Don't trust A Hoe by 3oh! 3. Actualy summary: Edward comes home and seeks revenge on his brothers and sisters...and Bella. What does he do? Click on my story!


**Hey guys! This was made for a contest by fuzzywuzzywithbadhaircut. It's a sequel to Sexy Back. Her stories are amazing you need to check them out! Here it is.**

Edward's P.O.V.

Home is my destination. I would wait, and plot my revenge. One that no one will forget. One dilemma. One problem. One person. My Bella. How could I harm my angel? I loved her but I want to get her back. How could I do that? I don't know. That will take me even more time to figure out. It was good that Carlisle is at work and Esme was hunting because I highly doubt they would approve of my plan.

What shall I do for Emmett? Well...no, that won't work. I could...no that won't work either. I know! Time to go to his room. I walked up the stairs and into his room. It reeked. When will he learn to clean up?! Ugh. I turned to his 'golden' closet and opened it up. I saw all of his games and gaming devices. I picked up each one and crushed it. I threw the pile of dust out the window. One down, four to go. Rosalie will be next.

Rosalie...what will make her mad? Mirrors. Her 'best friends' as she referred to them. I walked to her side of the bed. I crushed all of her mirrors. Next, her bathroom. I turned the diamond knob and walked in. I crushed anything reflective. I knew she had more, I just didn't know where. I snooped the entire house. Laughing when I found them. In the fridge. I guess no one goes in there anyways. I smashed those and went to Jasper's room.

I saw his most prized possession on the nightstand Alice had bought him. The Ugly Duckling by John Dunn. **(I don't know who really wrote it.)** He likes it because everybody could relate to it. I put the book in my hand and placed it on the fireplace. I won't light it...yet. I needed to get Alice's things.

I walked to Alice's closets and grabbed as many outfits that I could. Once that was done, about thirty minutes later, I grabbed her credit cards and put those in the burn pile. I ran down-stairs to get a match and was back in her room within a matter of seconds. I lit the match and threw it into the fireplace. It all catches fire easily, so I wasn't worried about anything not burning. I stood and watched the items burn waiting for it to be done. Once everything was long gone I put out the fire. Bella was next.

I left my house and ran to Bella's home. Once I was there I walked into her room. What could I do to her? It had to be something painless and something that would not put anything of hers in jeopardy. I walked out of her room and to the pantry where they kept the crackers. I grabbed a box and went back up to her room. I undid her bed and opened the box. I easily ripped open the first package. I broke them into crumbs and spread them out where her feet would be. I quickly made her bed and left. I ran to Portland, Oregon to make sure that my family wouldn't find me at the house. I ran until I hit the city. I walked and made sure to blend with the crowd. I heard a song blasting through the speakers at the store I was in. I don't know why but the lyrics struck me with questions.

_Black dress_

_With the tights underneath_

_I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress _

_But she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents_

_and a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues always press your cheeks_

_Well my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

_Tell your boyfriend_

_If he says he's got beef _

_That I'm a vegetarian_

_And I ain't f****** scared of him_

I walked out of the store but those words went with me. I will never forget them. They will always guide me. Those words were so powerful! That band should make a speech with those words! I guess I will go home now to face the wrath of my family.

**OK how did you like it? Please review! Thank you!**

**-jasperthewalkingchillpill**


End file.
